Kayleigh
by black-ranger
Summary: Kay, a fan of the books of Harry Potter, doesn't realize her full potential, and is thrown into a magical world where the characters do exist. How does she cope?
1. The Beginning

People!

This is my first story! But I hope you all enjoy this, and so I would appreciate reviews. If there are any mistakes tell me because I am so bad at checking!

ENJOY!

**Chapter 1**

My name is Kayleigh, but please calls me Kay.

I don't know where to start really, but if it must begin I guess it would have to be 4 years ago,

I, Kay was at my all girl boarding school watching Skye one of my friends playing her guitar piece called my angel.

It was amazing and I was so engrossed I didn't notice the person coming up behind me and jumping on my back.

I also didn't realize what happened straight after that, until my dazed eyes came into focus.

I was on my feet, floating in the air with smoke filing around my legs, and my hand outstretched, with my friend Cammy lying on the floor about 4 metres away crumpled by the wall. She looked dishevelled, and if I could of seem correctly but also a hint of fear in her eyes. I felt my feet touch the ground.

As I glanced around the rest of the common room the rest of my friend and year group were staring at me in awe that I tried to run out of the room, but before I could even reach the end of the carpet a person had popped in my way with a stick in my face.

I stood with my eyes shut praying they would hurt me, but I saw a flash of white light before my closed lids, and when I opened them again, Skye had just begun playing again, and the men were slowly walking out of the door.

I was so bewildered I didn't what to do, say or whether I should follow.

I was saved from that when a man came up behind me and pushed me outside into the freezing cold effectively waking me from my stupor.

"What the Bloody Hell do you think you were doing" shouted right into my face with spittle flying everywhere was said by an unhappy looking man. He was wearing a dress and still had the stick waving in his hand with sparks flying out every now and again.

I just stood there unsure of what to say with such an angry face peering at me.

A sigh was heard, "Leave her be Amos" "She looks scared enough" said a witch with a sympathetic look to her face.

"Do you know why you did magic little girl?" she asked

"I am not a little girl!" I said indigently, "I am 16 years old"

"Well to me darling, you're still very young. Anyway why did you use magic?

You know it is against the law?!"

"What the Hell?!" I whispered dangerously, "There is no such thing as magic"

There was a calm and very still silence after I said that. So much so, I was the first one to talk again.

"There isn't is there ..?" I tried again but in a timid voice. I was so unsure of what say next I lulled into my own thoughts.

"What had happened last night anyway??" Was flashing through my mind over and over again!

I didn't remember any of it …..

Listening to music …….. Then floating with hand raised. The part in the middle was all a blur.

Was I so light gravity didn't have any pull on me?  
Was I so strong I could throw Cammy (who I have to admit isn't small) across a room, and stun her?

Something must have helped.

I turned to the man and woman, - I decided I might as well use what I have, "Are you going to oblivate me?" – I didn't know what to expect.

But sure enough it did provoke some kind of reaction.

They both spun around to face me with suspicious looks, and the sticks pointing in my face again.

"Did you lie to us little girl, because if you did we are gonna have to take you in to the MoM" said the man called Amos viciously.

What is the MoM? And my name is Kayleigh not little girl" I said fiercely straight back with our faces inches from each other.

He took a step back and said more calmly, "Well Kayleigh, why did you use magic, and why did you lie to us?"

I started wondering what to say, should I lie even more or should I just come out and say it? I decided on the latter, "Well if you must know, I heard about Oblivate, from a book – a supernatural book, where there is a story about Harry Potter and hid friends Ron and Hermione and they go to a school called Hogwar….."

"Stop Stop Stop!!!!!!! – What on earth are you talking about?!? Hogwarts does exist."

Amos said quite strongly looked mystified.

"Dearie, I think you are talking about Hogwarts: A History," said the woman kindly, thinking me stupid.

"No!" I said strongly, "I mean the books, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone….? Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets…..? Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire…….? Come on you have heard of these books?" I stared incredulously at these 2 goons as I now call them. I mean how could they not have heard of J K Rowling, and her books, and I mean the movies as well??????!!!!

"I think we should take her to St Mungos, I think she is a bit loopy." whispered the lady, who I still didn't know the name of.

"No" said the man murmered back, "I think we should tell Albus. I mean because she does look like a student and maybe he can come up with some answers."

He turned to me with a decided look in his eye and told me to go inside.

I was a bit hesitant, but thought if this is the end of that I was going to be very grateful.

But all I remember was a something being muttered and hitting me in the back before I blacked out.

A/U: Heya everyone!

I hoped you all liked my first chapter! Appreciate reviews though.

Sorry it is very insightful to what is about to come but I think you will all like it!

My next chapter will be up before Sunday! – if not 3 chapters!! ;)

Love ya!

xoxoxo


	2. The Hospital Wing

Heya!  
Second chapter up!!

Thnx to eeveekitty85 for reviewing!

xoxoxo

**Chapter2**

I woke up feeling really groggy.

What was the time?

Where was I!!

I sat up so suddenly a flashing pain shot through my head, and I had to lie down again.

I tried to use my eyes to see, and that was what made me gasp! I didn't have my glasses on and yet I could see perfectly, I had been short sighted for as long as I could remember.

I was feeling more and dizzier by the second.

Thoughts running through my brain were so quick I hadn't time to answer them let alone think them.

'Take deep breaths Kayleigh,' I told myself sternly. 'I mean, come on girl, it's not like you're in Hospital Wing, in Hogwarts,…… right' I looked around myself noticing things for the first time…

2 rows of bed, about 8 on each side of the room, with curtains pulled to the wall. Then there I spotted the old man staring intently at me with the familiar half-moon spectacles with sparkling blue eyes staring amusedly at me. He wasn't even sitting that far away from me!

"Glad to see you are finally awake, young lady" he said in a rumbling voice that was kind, and full of wisdom.

I was about to stop him from calling me a little girl but remember he hadn't called me that so I stuck to my instinct and said, " Your name is Albus Dumbledore isn't it?"  
A bit rudely too if I might add.

He raised an eyebrow, with a slightly shocked expression came to his eyes, but it was gone before I could comprehend it.

"Your name is Kayleigh Mathews isn't it?" He said right back without missing a heartbeat.

I jumped so high I thought my head would hit the ceiling. I mean how did he know my last name. I only told the 2 goons my first name….. I mean didn't I …?

I felt my brain was going to fail me again. But I was saved from further embarrassment when he spoke up.

"Now we have our formalities sorted out. May I get down to business?"

I just nodded but I wasn't sure if I would be listening.

What he said next caught my attention instantly though.

"You have magical abilities, it seems you can focus your magic without a wand, which is very rare is often called wandlessmagic. You have that ability my dear."

He said softly as if it was an amazing gift for myself.

"Bu…Bu….But how? I would of got a letter at 10 wouldn't I ???

I mean why now! I'm from a non magical family?

This is so not happening I don't eve-!!!"

"Stop" He said "Do you know who your parents are?"

"No." I said slowly, "I mean I was adopted" I said even more slowly.

"When," he said.

"Well I don't know do I," I said a bit sadly I mean I don't remember and I haven't really asked my parents. Well my parents now"

"You look Chinese…."

"I am … or was… I was born in Hong Kong, when it used to belong to Britain, and troops used to be sent out there. I was adopted by a British family ….. And I guess that is pretty much it" I stuttered uncertainly.

Albus gazed seriously at me, and finally spoke with the wisdom of all his years, "I am going to try and find out as much as I can from the HK Ministry of Magic. …. But" he whispered slowly, "If my thoughts are correct I know who you're real parents are."

I was stunned. How could this old man who I had barely known or met besides in a story book, know more about me than I did?!? It didn't make sense.

The chair screeching across the tiled floor awoke me from the ramblings taking place in my head to see Albus standing up, and muttering to himself walking towards the door, to my presumed destiny, to Hogwarts.

Not long after, a boy came into the Hospital Wing in a dress of red and gold, and a broom in his hand. The boy I recognized took my breath away; there standing in front of me was the real Harry James Potter! I couldn't believe it, so I sat trying to tear my eyes off him whilst he watched me warily.

He broke the silence with the simple words of, "Do I know you? Do you go to Hogwarts?"

I was broken from my reverie by a polite cough, causing Harry and I to spin around to face Albus smiling knowingly at us.

"Albus!" I faltered, "Did you find anything" I said in a low voice, suddenly nervous of what he might have found.

Harry was staring curiously between Professor Dumbledore and me. But with a momentary look from Dumbledore he went out of the room with a last glance at me with those emerald green eyes.

"Did you find anything?" I asked fearfully.

"I did find something… I am not sure if I should until I have proof in paperwork, and in a magical binding."

"You mean I am magical? With powers of my own? And I can go to Hogwarts??" I said amazed with my back straight and big eyes staring at Albus like a kitten.

"No" He said looking solemnly, "you can't." Looking directly into my eyes.

A/U:

Hope you liked this chapter!!

Will update more tomorrow!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Love Ya!

xoxoxoxo


	3. Distressing Divinity

Here it is!

Thnx Courtney – 2 reviews!!

Lil-and-sarah – done the application!

Mrs.Greenleaf – thnx Claire! – Ready to read my next chapter!?

Spoon Killer – thnx! – and for trying to find it!!

**Chapter 3**

"What?" I must have screeched so loudly Professor Dumbledore winced, visibly.

"What do you mean?! I have magic in me I can do stuff like Alohamora – right?!" I was desperate for him to let me prove myself to go to Hogwarts.

In my dreams I had clung to the thought, Hogwarts was my real school. I hated doing exams for A levels which I loathed doing anyway.

"You can stay here, for a while, I suppose" he said softly while pondering if that would be a good idea. "But you will not be in any of the houses. In fact I don't want you to be seen at all." He demanded in gentle tones with pity in his eyes.

Instead of being hurt that he was feeling pity for me. I felt elation spread through my body like fireworks. I was going to be staying in Hogwarts! – I thought, "as long as I am not seen I can go around the castle! – And go to the library, and to the kitchens! And maybe meet Dobby! – but would Dumbledore let me convene with Dobby?"

As if reading my mind he responded with, "No human contact, except me, and I will be introducing Professor McGonagall to you. She is the Deputy Headmistress. She will test your knowledge of the subjects we teach here, to see what you are capable of. We don't want you to join the First Year? Do we?"

At the thought I shuddered, thinking I would be 16 with all these small 11 year olds, "No Sir." I replied despondently.

"Good. Come now, I shall take you to where you will be staying."

I walked hesitantly towards the door. But Professor Dumbledore obviously noticed mistaking my tentative footsteps he ushered saying, "Don't worry, all the students are in supper."

We walked down the hallway that opened up to the grand staircase, strolling down the stairs, wandering past the partially open doors to the Great Hall. I glanced people chattering and eating, not knowing there was an intruder that they weren't even going to meet. Trudging along not really noticing where we were going we came to a painting of a castle with dark stone, turrets, and gargoyles around its exterior. It was astounding, it looked so authentic. Turning to Professor Dumbledore I found a pleased face smiling back at me.

"Make a Password, but please. One I will remember so I can come and speak with you when necessary." He requested.

"Umm.. Well I suppose. …. Um…. Distressing Divinity ….. Is that OK?" I asked slowly. Wondering where I had thought of that anyway!?

"Of Course my dear!!" came the jovial reply, " I haven't heard any alliteration in a extensive era!!" he laughed so much I swore he was going to burst, but surely as only he could, he recovered himself enough to say, "I am sorry, I need to get to dinner, but get settled in and I will chat with you more tomorrow."

Walking away muttering to himself, "extensive era! That was one of my better ones!"

I was startled to hear a voice to my ear, "What is the password?"

"What!?" I turned shocked to find a horse staring stonily at me from the painting.

"Where did you come from …. Horse?" I questioned.

"Where do you think stupid human?!... From the castle." He whinnied at me.

"OK" I said to myself slowly, "The password is Distressing Divinity."

The painting swung inwards to reveal a door. I walked forward but the door disappeared to reveal a room. It was in the design of a living room, come study room.

Furnish with a redwood polished desk by a window facing the lake, and low table in the middle sunk into the ground with a step. Surrounding the table was a sofa and 2 armchairs with deep red covers. It looked so amazing and old fashioned I thought I had walked into the 1920s.

Walking towards a door to the side, hoping it was my bedroom. I prayed intently that I would have a 4 poster bed.

Opening to door, a surprising sight lay ahead; The library from the back, in the Restricted Section was what I saw. With my mouth open I tiptoed into the room, no one was there. But then I realized, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let me get bored, he would help me to study about what I had gotten myself into!

Nodding my head not letting any other possibility to enter my brain I marched out of the library and into my living room. Gazing around my room I saw another door with a mini portrait of a little girl in it. She smiled. "Come closer I want to meet you. Are youS living in these quarters now?"

Feeling no threat, and seeing a person who seemed to be normal I approached her. Beaming, "Hi, and Yes I am staying in these quarters." "I hope you don't mind!" I added politely.

"No not all. In fact I'm glad to have someone to stay. It has been very lonely here with no one to chat to" she sighed. "How long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure" I responded. "But I hope to be here for a long time!"

"Great. I suppose you are wondering if this next room is your bedroom?!" She wondered excitedly.

"Well, Yes I did…" I laughed.

"It is!" She giggled!

"Before I go in can I ask you something??" I wondered a bit unsure if she would help me.

"Yep!" she nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore told me not talk to anyone – no human anyway….. and well I was thinking.. do you think you could help me get around this castle without getting spotted?!"

She shouted, "… Are you kidding!!? … Of course I would love to help you! I mean it would be an adventure!!"

She ran off through some of the pictures in the room, muttering squeaky things to herself, while I shook my head and stumbled into my bedroom.

I gasped. It was amazing! The perfect bedroom for me!

It was very plain with a 4 poster bed in the middle of the room, on a platform. There was a semi circle window, with seats of white cushion so a person could kneel and stare outside, a dressing table by one of the walls done in redwood. Another door leading off to what I speculated was the bathroom, I decided to leave till later.

Walking back through the door I came from, I tripped over someone or thing in my way and fell flat on my face.

"What the.." I said turning to see what I had hit.

"You" I accused! What are you doing here?!!"

A/U:

Hope you liked this chapter!!

Will have another one by tomorrow hopefully!

I haven't let you down I hope!! Hehehe

Love Ya!

xoxoxoxo


	4. Kayleigh Who

Thnx Claire again!

Thnx eevekitty85 – your reviews are hilarious!

Thnx to planet bob man! – I might be able to fit the name in there….

**Chapter 4**

"Miss, please Miss, Dobby is very sorry Miss!!" said the house elf wildly. "Dobby didn't mean to scare Miss!" Dobby is so very sorry!" Dobby looked very sad and was about to hit his head with a lamp when I took it off him and commanded:

"It's OK Dobby; I was just surprised to see you!" I tried calmly wanting Dobby to feel welcome, and wondering if Winky was here too…?

"Well, Professor Dumbledore sent me M-!"

"Please, don't! Call me Kayleigh" I said holding out my hand.

"What did Dumbledore send you to do Dobby?" I asked as he shook my hand carefully.

"He said that I was to look after you and make sure you were not to get into any mischief Miss."

My eyes popped out, "Me?! In Mischief?! HA!! You must be joking!! I would never, ever, ever do something like that!!!!" I said so unconvincingly that in the end I added quietly, "Well….. Not on purpose, and anyway the little girl in the picture was going to help so that I wasn't spotted..?!"

"Is there anything you need tonight Miss?" Dobby went on deliberately as if I hadn't just rambled about something he wasn't supposed to know about.

I thought quickly, "Well I could do with some food but otherwise….. I'm good!"

"What is Miss wanting Dobby to get?"

"Ohh… well if there is going to be a selection…. Can I have a…margarita pizza – small, sandwiches – with bacon, lettuce, and chicken, and a dash of mayo….Oh and a plate of chips?" I enthused quickly. 'That should last me till tomorrow morning' I thought cheekily!

Dobby nodded and disappeared, only to reappear a few seconds later with a platter which he set down on the table with the sofas around.

"I hope it is to your liking Miss" he squeaked as he bowed himself out.

With my stomach rumbling I raced to where the food was and started gobbling the pizza and chips, so much so, that by the time I had finished them and turned to the sandwiches I was stuffed! "Oh well" I sighed out loud. "I guess you are gonna be my midnight snack"

"Mind if I join you?" a deep masculine voice said.

"Wha…?" I cringed to see The Harry Potter standing in the doorway smiling curiously back at me.

"Mind if I join you?" he repeated.

My face went red, "How did you get in here?" I demanded rudely.

"Through the door…"

There was a silence while we appraised each other.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around Hogwarts!" He asked suspiciously. "I would definitely remember you."

"Well I'm sure you have your hands full with Cho Chang" I whispered back sarcastically, hoping he didn't hear my retort.

Unsurprisingly his eyebrows rose significantly, "Right" he said slowly, "You in Slytherin?" he contemplated.

"….No" I answered sullenly. "I'm not in any house" I added depressingly.

"Is it OK if I take a sandwich? I mean if you're full…." He said striding to the sofa and slumping down next to me.

"If you must. I'm going to bed so take them with you" I replied rising to my feet and walking towards my bedroom door.

"Wait" he cried, "What is your name?"

"Kayleigh" I answered, walking into my room.

Harry Potter was left confused. Thinking about the girl he had just met.

Shrugging his shoulders he took the plate and strolled back through the door picking up his invisibility cloak on the way.

'Time for another chat with Professor Dumbledore' he thought casually to himself.

Thinking, 'Shall I tell Mione, and Ron?? … Nah better wait till I know more.'

Picking at the sandwiches, he reached the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office, he said casually, "Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." Calmly walking up the stairs wondering how to phrase what he had found to the Professor.

"Come in." Was heard even before his hand had touched to door.

Trying not to looks surprised that Professor Dumbledore knew he was coming Harry ambled into the round office and sat down in a chair opposite the headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore was an old and wise man; he wasn't stupid when it came to expressions and foolery.

"What is it that is bothering you Harry?" He asked fully composed.

Looking ruffled Harry questioned, "Who and why is Kayleigh here Sir?"

After a look was shared between them, indicating to Harry if he wanted a sherbet lemon Professor Dumbledore stated, "because Harry. She has a part to play."

Harry's mind was whirling with Dumbledore's philosophical words, "What!" he exclaimed. "She doesn't even attend this school. Does she have magic??"

Holding up his hands in a tired gesture Professor Dumbledore put in the simplest terms he could think of, "Her name is Kayleigh Mathews, and eventually she **will** be attending Hogwarts. That day just has to be decided…. Along with her past"

Clarifying his words Harry said, "Her Past? You mean you don't know who her family are or anything about her?"

"I am finding out" was the reply from a cautious Professor Dumbledore.

Sensing that he wasn't going to get any more information off the Headmaster, Harry stood up and walked towards the door, hesitating there long enough to put in, "Tell me if she needs a guide."

If he had stayed to see the Headmasters face he would have been surprised to see a satisfied smile.

The Headmaster sighed as he reviewed today's events in his mind; Kayleigh was going to be an interesting character and have some input towards the war with Voldemort, he was sure of that. He just needed to know her family history.

Thinking to himself. 'This is no time like the present' he got up and threw some floo powder into the fire whispering, "Hong Kong Ministry for Magic"

"Welcome Headmaster" said the secretary bowing. "Please follow me. The Minister is expecting you, something of grace importance."

Rushing through the corridors, upon arrival was swept through security, and came face to face with a grave Minister.

"This girl you tell me to find out about. Where did you find her?" he asked seriously.

"Dumbledore answered, "She came to us Mr Wong. Why? What did you find?"

"Follow me then Albus." Taking Professor Dumbledore to his office and looking quickly around himself before closing the door. He locked and sealed the door, while putting up charms to stop people listening.

"You had better keep her hidden, at least her true identity Albus, and I am telling you this as a friend. It is best no one knows about her, at least until she is 21."

"What? But who were her parents?" the Professor asked confused.

Looking pained the Minister for Magic of Hong Kong answered…….

A/U:

Heya!!!

Lots of reviews please!!!

Really, really appreciate it!!

Love Ya!

xoxoxoxo


	5. Parents

Thnx eveekitty85 !! – I would like to see the lyrics for Curry Rhapsody.

Claire … - really! You should be more serious when on prep duty!!!!!!

Courtney….. You will find out soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the known characters.

I also don't own Adeline Yen Mah – she is an author in her own right.

**Chapter 5 **

Looking pained the Minister for Magic of Hong Kong answered, "Her mother is Adeline Yen Mah, and yes before you say it, I know…" said the Minister Wong feeling tired and worn from the day's events. He never knew finding one girls parents would lead to so much new information.

"So" began the Headmaster, "Who was the Father" dreading the answer.

A sharp glance from the Minister told Albus all he needed to know.

"He never had any affairs though … He swore to me he didn't!" Albus raged. "He swore on his godson's life" said Albus angrily.

Walking around the office rubbing a hole into the carpet, a smash was heard, a vase had exploded. Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts remembered where he was. "I'm sorry Minister" he said while repairing the vase with a flick of his wand. "I have never been this angry, ever."

Sighing the Minister condoled, "It is alright my friend, and I was the same. That boy was always a favourite with his father, so he could do no wrong. Anyway I have found some more disturbing facts….. He was married to Adeline. They married in secret in Hong Kong." While Albus looked on in increasing horror, the Minister added quickly, "But I have significant proof he hasn't seen her for 16 years."

"Now that he is dead he can't even welcome his daughter into our world… I think that is why I am so angry at him. He isn't here for his daughter, she will need him more now than ever."  
Thoughtfully Albus asked after a silence, "21? What do you mean by that? Is there some kind of inheritance?"

"Well yes." Said Mr Wong bluntly, "there is. She is said to inherit both fortunes, including the house – 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Adeline Yen Mah…?" contemplated Albus, "I remember her name… She came to Hogwarts when we did a transfer program didn't she?" She met **him** then didn't she?"

"We believe so Albus. I mean there was no other way for her to interact with **him**." Mr Wong replied.

"Thank you for your co-operation Minister" sighed the Headmaster. "I had better get back so I can sort all this out. I will make sure I am discreet and quiet." He added before the Minister could interrupt him.

"Good Bye my friend" said the Minister, "I think these are difficult times ahead of us now, and Harry Potter will need all the support he can, to defeat Voldemort"

Nodding the Headmaster grabbed some Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace with slumped shoulders.

Reaching his office he sighed and sagged into his chair.

The following morning, I woke feeling comfortable, and relaxed. Looking around myself I sighed contentedly, and got up. Today was going to be a good day I thought. I was going to go exploring.

Walking to the giant bathroom, I entered and walked to the bath that was shrunken hole, and put on some taps. Undressing, I fantasized who was going to be my parents…. "Maybe a Royal Prince and Princess who wanted only to have a son, so gave me away"...- 'that is just cruel,' I thought nastily.

Quickly getting into the steaming Bath I thought of another idea. "Maybe my mother loved me so much she wanted to protect me from her evil parents, so gave me away…." Getting more and more wild, my thinking turned to magic.

"My parents must have been magical" I said out loud, "It's very unlikely that I am muggleborn…right?"

What I really wanted was, that my parents were still alive, and would be able to teach me about their world that they abandoned me from.

"Are they alive?" was my next question to myself.

I couldn't think of a reason why they should be, or should be alive.

I was awoken from my trance, by the little girl, who had come running into a beach painting shouting, "Kayleigh. Kayleigh"

"Oh there you are. Come on quickly the Headmaster is here and he wants to talk to you urgently" said the little girl waving her arms about wildly.

Splashing about in a hurry I tried to clamber out of the tub and keep my modesty. The little girl giggling suggest, "I'll just go and tell Professor Dumbledore that you are coming? Hmm?"

"Thanks," I grumbled, "your best idea yet" I added sarcastically, but the little girl didn't hear she was already skipping back to her own portrait.

Sighing, and wishing that my hair was dry and with no tangles, I glanced into the mirror to do a double take. There staring back at me was a face with dry hair, and running through my locks… There were no tangles!!

"Wow!!" I whispered, this is amazing,

Remembering that Professor Dumbledore was waiting for me, I rushed into my

boudoir, and scrambled into some jeans and a plain grey top.

Running into the living room, I gasped, "I'm sorry Headmaster, I was hav-" But I

stopped before I could finish, by a look on his face.

"What is wrong Prof?" I tried to say calmly.

A/U:

I'm so sorry guys!

It is soooo short! I will try to write a really long one nxt!

I'm stuck on Coursework, and I know I've only just started it and all But I'm really

busy!

It is already finished in my mind, and I'm gonna make sure it is finished and on the

net. I just have to get going!

I will have another chapter by Tuesday!! – I Promise!!!

Love Ya!

xoxoxoxo


	6. Sorting

Thnx eveekitty85! – I can't wait for the lyrics….. by the way I tried to email ya but ….. it didn't work…..

Thnx Courtney….! – I've a Clive Cussler Book for you!

Claire,

**Chapter 6**

"What is wrong Prof?" I tried to say calmly.

Staring at me intensively the Headmaster then coughed uncomfortably clearing his

throat, "We know who your parents are Kayleigh,"

With sadness in his eyes he carried on looking at me.

I didn't know what he wanted me to say….. I mean there was nothing I could say, I

just waited with my muscles in my hands clenching, while my legs were as wobbly as

a flobberworm, I had to sit down.

Looking pleadingly at him, I wanted him to continue, but I couldn't speak.

Understanding my predicament, he cleared his throat for the second time – stalling for

time I felt – he said heavily, "Your mother was a Chinese woman called Adeline Yen

Mah." Stopping he stared as if probing if I wanted more infomation.

Nodding my head rapidly, he continued, "She lived in Hong Kong, and she was a

witch from a pureblood family. One of the oldest, and well established, families

about."

"What about my Father?" I croaked out.

"Your Father was a bit closer to home. In England, in fact, he went to Hogwarts"

My face going pale, "really! Is he alive?" I asked, scared and yet hopeful.

Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, I could tell that it wasn't going to be good news.

"He…..He….. Is not of this earth in this present time." He said awkwardly.

Sighing, I hung my head and then snapped it up again, "What about my mother then? You didn't say anything about her except that she was Chinese. Is she alive?"

"I've not seem your mother for 18 years my dear, but the last I heard, she was killed fighting Voldemort."

Swelling with pride I thought to myself, "at least she wasn't a death eater."

Puzzled I thought to what he had said about my Father, "'in this present moment'?" I asked, "what do you mean? What is his name as well?"

Sadness practically radiating from his posture, he said quietly I could hardly hear the name, but sure enough I heard it, and I felt cold dread fall over me, "Sirius Black"

Coughing he woke me from my unexpected confrontation, "In the present moment he is still behind the veil. We have some of the best workers from the Ministry, working on getting him out in secret."

Still reeling from what he had told me I struggled to say, "My Father, is Sirius Black! How? Why? When?" I rambled off.

"He met Adeline Yen Mah when she was a transfer student at Hogwarts; we believe they fell in love."

Feeling faint I put my head between my legs, and breathed deeply.

After a few minutes of silence I raised my head and whispered, "Does this mean I can go to Hogwarts now?"

"I would like to have Professor McGonagall see your magical abilities, and to test your knowledge. If that is all right with you, of course?"

"Umm yes definitely." I said shortly.

Walking up to me he put a calming hand on my shoulder and said, "Would you like a tour of Hogwarts?"

Smiling shakily I raised my head, "If I could." I said hesitantly

Walking out of the room for the first time, without having to sneak about, I wondered what people would make of me in my muggle clothes.

But I decided I didn't care, I mean, "come on Kayleigh, you are now the daughter of two, yes TWO, pureblood families!" I smiled at what I thought in my head. I was happy though I didn't know my parents, at least I knew who they were, and I could proudly name my parents!

Sudden remembering something, I rushed up to Dumbledore who was striding on ahead, "Professor? I just wondered what my last name is now?"

Stopping suddenly in front of me Headmaster turned, and said, "It is up to you my dear." Then swiftly turning and carrying on.

"Kayleigh Black, Kayleigh Yen Mah, Kay Black, Kay Yen Mah, Kayleigh Mah... " I whispered over and over again as we stepped onto the Grand Staircase. I didn't notice the stares I received while walking down the stairs.

Finally looking up I noticed to stares, slowing down I felt like I was at a Zoo.

Putting my head down I calmly walked into the Great Hall after Dumbledore, and my heart sank to notice that the Hall was practically full of students, except for the stragglers in the Main Hall.

Sighing and staring straight ahead with my head held high. I walked down the middle of the 4 tables to the front where Prof McGonagall, stood with the sorting hat, and a stool.

Gulping I realized I was about to be sorted.

Reaching the stool I stood in front of it, and faced the rest of the students staring curiously back at me.

"This is Kayleigh Yen Mah," said the Headmaster, and as this was said whispers broke out. – _Yen Mah, was one of the oldest pureblood families in the world_ I remembered the Headmaster telling me before.

"Uh-Hem" Dumbledore coughed out. "She is transferring to Hogwarts to finish her education in 6th year."

"– Staring my education more like!" I whispered under my breath.

Earning a sharp look from the Headmaster, I stood a little straighter.

"She will now be sorted."

Sitting on the stool, and closed my eyes while the sorting hat was placed on my head.

"Well now, very interesting, hmmmmmm. I think we have quite a bright student here- maybe Ravenclaw will be suitable…. But then again, you are very cunning- maybe Slytherin is better suited…… But then again maybe Gryffindor is fitting for a pureblood like yourself…. Yes and you are very courageous:

GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted suddenly.

Relaxing when I hear the applauding occurring from the Gryffindor table, I walk over slowly, and notice, the girl that must be Hermione, waving me frantically over.

Walking over I thought to myself that she most definitely was Hermione, because I noticed a smiling Harry also staring at me. Standing on the opposite side of the table to where she sat, "Please sit down and join us. I mean I don't think you wanted to sit with the first years!" she giggled. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger! – A pleasure to meet you! The boys sitting next to you is Ronald Weasley, but call him Ron. And this boy here next to me, is Harold Potter! – But call him Harry! Oh and by the way, where did you go to school?" she said all rather quickly.

"Hi," I said waving a hand in the air. Sitting down I added, "My pare," I stuttered to a halt, "my guardians home schooled me."

Falling quiet, until the end of the meal, I tried to avoid the gaze of Harry's green eyes.

It wasn't until we were all back up in the common room that I had to deal with his questions.

Sitting reading Hogwarts: A History, that Hermione had kindly lent me, I looked up to discover no one in the common room except Harry, who was staring at me intently.

Closing my book slowly, I glanced to the stairs up to the girl's dormitories wondering if I could make it without having to hear any of his questions, but was interrupted by him.

"Kayleigh Yen Mah – hey? When I spoke to the Headmaster, I swear he said, Kayleigh Mathews. Care to elaborate?" he said calmly waling over to me, and fixing me with his green stare.

A/U:

I am so so so so sorry!

Man so much work and so on!

I hope you like this chappie! I will try and

Get some more up at some point, otherwise just hang in there!

Love ya!

xoxoxoxo


	7. Hot Chocolate & Doughnuts

Here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 7**

"_Kayleigh Yen Mah – hey? When I spoke to the Headmaster, I swear he said, Kayleigh Mathews. Care to elaborate?" he said calmly waling over to me, and fixing me with his green stare._

Sighing I thought to myself, '_well, the questions had to come eventually!' _Looking into his eyes, I answered, "My name _was_ Kayleigh Mathews." He seemed to be puzzled, at this so I elaborated. "I was adopted. My adopted parents name was Mathews. My real mother's name is Yen Mah…." I stammered.

"Do you know your fathers name?" Harry inquired, coming and sitting next to me, seemingly friendlier.

"Well…. I suppose I do, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone, the Headmaster swore me to secrecy!" _'Plus you'd flip' _I added in my head.

A silence came, and I decided I might as well try to go up to my dorm, but before I could utter a word, his deep voice, whispered, "Are you hungry?"

A grumble from my stomach was heard, before I could say no!

Raising an eyebrow, he got up, and smiled, "I'll be right back!"

Sighing as he raced up to his dorm. I whispered, "stupid!" You see, I had always fancied Harry Potter and in my dreams I always got with him. But now I was face to face with my fanatic hero, I didn't know what to say.

Feeling put out, I looked up to see him holding his infamous cloak. (- Or at least in the books!) Smiling down at me, he held up the cloak, and said, "inv-"

But I interrupted him, "invisibility cloak," Realizing my mistake, I added, " I know. I've seen one before."

Looking at me quizzically, he said, "Right! – You wanna go to the kitchens!"

"Sure" I answered shrugging my shoulders in defeat!

Not noticing, my slumped shoulders as we walked out of the common room, he just turned and swung the cloak over himself and me.

Realizing how close we were, I blushed but in the faint light, it wasn't noticeable.

Walking through the silent corridors, I shivered with excitement. For I was on one of Harry Potter's adventures!

Thinking I was cold I felt Harry drape an arm around my shoulders, though not wanting him to move I just snuggled closer.

_Wow,_ I thought, _he smells great!_

There was a sudden mewing behind us that we turned round quickly, the cloak falling off for a second before Harry could grab it again.

Sighing with relief we saw only Mrs Norris.

"Quick" Harry urged, "Mr Filch always lurks near Mrs Norris, and when he hears her mewing he comes quick."

Heading his warning we started down a set of stairs to the kitchens with haste. Seeing the portrait of the bowl of fruit up ahead, I sighed with relief, we had made it!

Listening and looking around we checked to see if it was safe, then removed the cloak. Looking carefully at me Harry asked, "Do you wanna try and figure out how to get in?"

Trying to looked startled, I looked about me, "Well…" I said, "It must be in this portrait, otherwise we wouldn't have stopped here!" I added logically, looking at him for an answer. In which he just nodded his head, to carry on.

_Grinning in my head_, I thought to myself, _at least I know how, should I just put it to a good guess, or pretend to try others first….. – NAH I'll be clever! – hehe_

"Is it the pear? Do you have to stroke it, or tickle it?"

Looking startled, Harry said, "How did you know that?"

Looking sly I said, "I have my ways" while stroking my chin with 2 fingers!

Reaching up and tickling the pear, still looking puzzled we wandered into the kitchen that still smelt of the food from the feast, my tummy rumbled again.

Seeing a green creature zoom past me and a "humph" come from Harry, I knew that Dobby was greeting him. Smiling and turning I saw I was right.

"Harry Potter sir! It is good of sir to visit Dobby, but Dobby doesn't want Sir to visit him so late at night sir," said Dobby looking up from his small stature.

"Don't mention it" stuttered Harry.

Giggling, I caught Dobbys attention, and he turned releasing Harry from his tight grip.

"Mi- Kayleigh" he changed, suddenly seeing my face.

Smiling I said, "Thanks for the food Dobby, it was fab!"

Harry coughed, "Dobby? Is it OK if you could get us some hot chocolate, and some doughnuts?"

Of course Mr Harry Potter, sir!" said Dobby rushing away.

Smiling Harry held out his arm in the direction of the 'gryffindor table' that was in the kitchens.

Sitting down I grinned, "I'm allergic to chocolate," I teased, wanting to see his expression.

His face fell, "Oh my Gosh, I'm so so sorry! Dobby, Dobby! – whe-" he said standing up staring wildly around him.

Laughing, I interrupted, "I'm joking! Harry, It's OK! I was just teasing"

Looking relieved, Harry sit down slowly, "Oh," then smirking he added, "I've never known someone to be allergic to chocolate before..!"

Beaming back at him I was about to answer when-

"I have" a voice spoke.

Turning, and crinking my neck at the same time, I saw Albus Dumbledore coming out of the shadows.

Harry had jumped up, but when seeing it was the headmaster, sat down slowly, wary of what punishment might come next.

"Don't worry children, I'm not going to deduct points, I am merely here to have some hot chocolate and doughnuts," he said mildly. "If you don't mind an old codger joining you that is?"

"No, of course not Headmaster!" Harry said to the headmaster and moving along, so he could join them.

"As I was saying before, I have known someone who was allergic to chocolate! – Poor soul! – He missed out on the best part of life I must admit" the Headmaster said with his eyes twinkling.

Having not said a word through that little episode, I said, "Headmaster? Can I tell people about my Father?"

Harry turned sharply to look at me, but ignoring his piercing gaze, I continued to stare at the Headmaster.

Looking thoughtful, he answered, "If you wish to. But I advise not to." Looking with a hidden meaning into my eyes. Catching his drift I knew not to tell Harry.

Feeling a bit left out Harry coughed, and motioned to the hot chocolate and doughnuts that now sat on the table from an ever bowing Dobby.

"But there is something I would like to discuss with both of you – But then again I think it can wait till tomorrow" said the Headmaster mysteriously.

He then proceeded to take 2 doughnuts, his cup of hot chocolate, and walk out of the kitchens, leaving Harry and I staring after him.

A/N:

Yay! – Another chappie!

I am writing another story at the mo

BUT don't worry I am writing both at the same

Time!

Love Ya!

xoxoxoxo


	8. First Morning1

Heya all!

Thanks for the reviews!

I am so sorry about this being late!

**Chapter 8**

_He then proceeded to take 2 doughnuts, his cup of hot chocolate, and walk out of the kitchens, leaving Harry and I staring after him._

"What do you suppose that was about?" Asked a puzzled Harry staring after the Headmaster.

Trying not to look to interested I shrugged my shoulders and answered, "Dunno."

Standing up suddenly and stirring Harry from his thoughts of the Headmaster, I asked, "Wanna head back to the common room? I want to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow and everything."

"Sure" said an anxious Harry who was too busy trying to think what the Headmaster wanted.

In a thoughtful silence Harry and I walked up to Gryffindor Tower, each of us hoping that we didn't run into Filch.

When we reached the Common Room we split up to our different dorms without so much as a Good Night.

* * *

Waking up the following morning I felt truly relaxed and wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day. But I knew that I had to get up, plus I was kind of excited to go and learn some interesting things about magic.

Jumping out of bed I then proceeded to squeal, "Man, it's freezing," as I hopped up and down and ran to my wardrobe to find some shoes.

Hearing the commotion Hermione woke up, sat up and said in a know it all voice, "Keep your slippers by your bed in future, I always do."

Watching Hermione as she slipped her feet into her own warm and fuzzy slippers and walk wide alert to the bathroom, I - being childish - stuck out my tongue and started grumbling, "Miss Know-it-all."

While getting dressed it suddenly occurred to me that I didn't have a wand or any of the required books, or anything that I was supposed to have at Hogwarts. So quickly rushing about I started to look for anything that could help with the day ahead of me. Coming to a halt at the foot of my bed I saw a trunk. I hadn't noticed it the night before so I went over and opened the lid.

In there, there was an array of books piled high and lots of rolls of parchment. A dozen quills and a note on top of it all.

Opening it I read;

Miss Yen Mah,

Please can you and a Mr Potter come to my office at 8:00 this morning promptly as there is a matter I wish to discuss with you.

I hope that everything you need is provided for. Otherwise please do tell me.

Here is your Gringots Key that was your Mothers Families – As you are her sole heir you inherit their houses and islands and also their fortune.

I have not given you the key to the Blacks family fortune as at present there is a dispute over who will inherit. This I will discuss with you at a later date.

Sincerely

Professor Dumbledore

Feeling dazed I saw that a small key was attached to the note and I pulled it off.

"What's that?" asked a curious looking Hermione.

"Just my stuff" I answered closing the lid and standing up.

"Do you know what the time is?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, Its 7.55" replied Hermione, "Why? Breakfast hasn't started you know! It starts at 8.00. Do you want me to show you the way in a few minutes!"

"Oh no thanks, I have to go and see the headmaster that's all." I responded wondering to myself what the Headmaster wanted.

I walked out of our dorm room and noticed that Lavender and Parvati both slept very soundly especially as I had squealed quite loudly when I had jumped out of bed. Making a mental note to ask Hermione about it later, I shrugged and raced down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Just as I entered I saw a Harry sitting on one of the chairs, Sighing, I said, "At least I don't have to try and get you."

"Why?" asked a curious Harry who had looked up when I had thumped into the Common room.

Cocking my head to one side I enquired, "You didn't receive a note from Professor Dumbledore?"

"Nope." said Harry, and after a short pause added, "So….. What did he want?"

"Oh" I said blushing slightly.

I took out the note and looked at it for a second, seeing where it mentioned 'Black' I just settled on reading out the important bit;

"Miss Yen Mah,

Please can you and a Mr Potter come to my office at 8:00 this morning promptly as there is a matter I wish to discuss with you.

Sincerely

Professor Dumbledore"

Glancing up I saw that Harry was holding up his hand, I pointedly ignored it and headed out of the common room.

"You coming then?" I shouted over my shoulder.

Hearing a scramble I smiled as I listened to Harry racing to catch up with me.

"Can I look at the note?" He asked when he finally caught up.

"Nope." I said with a note of finality.

"But, why?" he asked ignoring my tone.

"Because I say so and because it also has some private stuff in there that you are not supposed to know." I said hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

When everything fell quiet I stole a glance at Harry and saw he had a puzzled look on his face and was watching the floor a we walked.

Sighing I said, "Look, there are just some things that I can't really tell you right now. One - cos I don't really know you, two - because I don't even know myself, three - I think it is just best. So just trust me OK?"

He smiled, "Sure. But I think we can agree that we are definitely friends now even if we don't 'really know each other'?" Coming to a halt and holding out his hand I beamed back and grabbed his hand in a firm shake.

"Definitely" I agreed.

Turning around I then proceeded to quick march to the Headmasters office.

"So, what do you think he wants" Harry asked.

"I really wish I knew" I sighed.

"You're going the wrong way you know!" Harry commented.

"What?" I replied, noticing that my surroundings did not look familiar.

"Come on I'll show you" Harry said taking my hand and jogging in the other direction.

"Here we are" Harry after a short walk, and after a long pause added, "Did the note have a password on it?"

"Oh" I said scrambling in my pockets and pulling out the note.

Unravelling it I tried to read it again and saw there was no password on there at all, "That's a negative" I sighed.

"Well, we'd better get guessing then" smiled Harry who sat down on the floor, "Bertie Botts Ever Flavour Beans"

Getting the idea I sat down as well and said, "Sherbet Lemon"

"Did you know that was the Headmasters favourite sweet?" Asked Harry. "Pumpkin Pastries"

"No" I replied as innocently as I could, "ummm.. ….. Pepper Imps"

"Cockroach Cluster"

"Eugh!" I said, "That is disgusting."

Laughing Harry replied, "I know, but you never know! – It can't help to try!"

"Fizzing Whizzbees"

"Liquorice Wands"

"Jelly Slugs"

"Droobles Best Blowing Gum"

"Acid Pops" – The eagle proceeded to come to life and lead the way to Professor Dumbledores office.

"Nice one" said Harry leaping up the stairs.

Smiling I whispered, "Definitely" looking at his bum. Shaking myself I thought _step out of it – you hardly know him_ following at a slower rate up the stairs.

"Good Morning Headmaster," I said subdued.

Harry looked puzzled at me but I didn't keep eye contact hoping my nerves didn't show.

"Come and sit down my dear" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

Smiling weakly I said, "What is it you wanted Sir?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted something to drink first?" he asked looking pointedly at me.

Coughing I said, "Some tea would be great thanks" Glancing at Harry, he caught my gaze and added "Yeah me too, thanks Sir."

"Of Course" and with a complicated twist of his wand and a few mumbled words later a tea set was placed on the table in front of us complete with some croissants and jam and some toast.

"Help your self" he gestured and leaned back on his chair.

Looking strangely at Harry, we both reached for a cup of tea and took a croissant each.

Looking expectantly at the Headmaster we waited while he seemed to scrutinize us.

Feeling my belly work into tight nots I realized I couldn't eat anything until he told us why we were there.

Feeling our tension the Headmaster eased forward and placed his chin on his hands and said, "Kayleigh, you are going to have to go to Diagon Alley today. There are a few things you have to get sorted out there and Harry, you are going to the Ministry to have a meeting with the Fudge. He wants your account of what happened in the Ministry last term."

Feeling a bit less stressed I took a bite of my croissant while Harry paled and placed his tea and croissant back on the table, "But why Sir? I told them everything I know"

Looking on silently I listened quietly.

"If I could I would have you never to ever set foot in the Ministry ever again but you have to. If only to confirm some questions. I have made sure that nothing will happen. Shacklebolt will be one of the enquirers"

Thinking to myself _If only they knew that I know what they are talking about_ I laughed silently.

"Kayleigh?" woke me from my thoughts.

"Kayleigh? I was wondering if you got your key?" stated the Headmaster. I nodded numbly.

"Hagrid will be taking you around Diagon Alley."

"You may both go now" he said after a while looking amused.

A/N:

So sorry!

I hope that this is at least longer!

Love Ya!

xxxxxxxxxx


	9. Dungeons and Diagon

I am so sorry its taken so so long!!! – Please forgive me!!

Anyway onwards and upwards!

Enjoy!

* * *

Feeling energised and looking forward to a trip into the magical world of Diagon Alley, I turned to Harry and noticed his furrowed eyebrows.

"What's up?" I said, turning so I walked backwards down the hall.

"Nothing" he mumbled, "I've got to do something, I'll meet you in the Great Hall" and with that he ran off down the hall.

Grumbling curses as I wondered around the myriad of corridors, I just couldn't find my way out, til I ran into Malfoy.

Looking exactly like I imagined him, thin, and all angles he approached with a smirk on his face.

"So, you're the new girl? – what are you doing down here?" he said as he invaded my personal space.

"Down where? I'm lost," I said, stepping back and trying not to make a face.

"You're in the dungeons," he whispered, hoping to elicit some sort of reaction from me. In the silence afterwards I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say so I kept my mouth shut, and turned away.

"So which school did you come from" he said chasing after me, looking almost interested.

"Um, I was home-schooled," I answered marching on down the corridor, and I was surprised to see him still following after a few minutes, "Do you need something??"

This time he ran in front and barred the way, "Do you realise you're heading further down into the Dungeons?"

Feeling exasperated and looking at my watch, knowing that I needed to be in the Great hall to meet Harry and Hagrid I practically yelled, "Well why didn't you say so??"

Seeing a smile on Draco Malfoys face almost sent me reeling but what he said next made me turn pink, "It was fun watching your backside."

Looking at him lounging against the wall, I realised this wasn't the Malfoy I had expected at all, in fact he was actually flirting with me. "Well, can you please take me to the Great Hall??"

"Of course" he answered chivalrously, turning and pointing the way.

Walking beside me I noticed how quiet and unassuming he was. I also realised that Draco, due to his Mother being a part of the Black family, was in fact a cousin of mine. That almost had me stop in my tracks – I was a relative of his!

"It's curious you know" he said, quite suddenly, that I auto-replied, "What's curious?"

"That you belong to the prominent Yen Mah family and yet I've never heard of you…"

"Oh" I answered in a high pitched voice.

"So, who are you parents?" he asked after a long silence, in which time my mind had been racing with possible answers I could give him. As with all probability as soon as I gave him some sort of answer, he would tell his Slytherin friends i.e. Pansy, and then the whole school would know by the end of the day.

"Well," I said to delay giving an answer, "My mother is Adeline Yen Mah-"

Turning and blocking my path yet again, I sighed, "I really need to get somewhere you know! And breakfast isn't brunch"

"You're the lost daughter of Adeline Yen Mah?" he murmured, searching my gaze for answers.

"What?" I asked perplexed, as this was definitely something that Professor Dumbledore hadn't mentioned. "Lost?"

I mean I knew I was adopted, and therefore I had assumed that when Adeline was pregnant, she hid me away, gave birth and then left me somewhere, not actually lost! – _I mean how can a person lose a baby?_ I asked myself.

"Yes, That's what my Mother always told me" he answered, looking almost in awe of me.

"What exactly happened?" I smiled encouragingly, wanting to know everything he did, almost urgently.

"Well, all I know is that my Mother-" he started,

"There you are!!"

Whipping around I found Harry striding towards me, looking out of breath "Are you alright?" he asked, seeing the strained smile on my face.

_No I'm not, I want a few minutes alone with Malfoy._

"I'm fine" I whispered in a small voice, "I just got a tad lost."

Putting an arm around my shoulders in a protective manner, which also extracted a grimace from Malfoys face, he comforted, "Lets go, Hagrid's waiting."

Turning and looking over my shoulder I stared back at Malfoy who gave a weak smile in return. _This is definitely not the Malfoy I was expecting to encounter her._

"Are you sure you're ok?" whispered Harry hugging me close.

"I'm fine," I repeated, but also turning red.

"Listen I'm sorry I left you like that earlier, I just needed some thinking time" he said in a low voice, leading me into the Great Hall.

Looking up at him I said sympathetically, "Its fine, really, I understand it was a difficult time for you." Placing a hand on his arm, he looked at me slightly puzzled, but before he could respond Hagrid boomed, "There ye 're!! – Wha's been takin so lon'?? "

Rapidly removing my hand, I apologized, "I'm so sorry Hagrid, it was all my fault, I got lost."

Looking benevolently down at me he said in a kindly manner, "Aye, it's a'right, my wee lass! – You ain' been 'ere long"

Turning and striding down the steps, Harry and I looked at each other and chased after him, "How are we getting there?" I asked as we finally caught up with him.

"By floo o' course." Marching down the huge open lawn, I wondered, "From which fireplace then??"

"From mine o' course" he said happily.

Glancing at Harry, I saw he looked queasy, and I felt the same. I had of course never used the floo powder before, and unless I looked somewhat confident doing it, it may raise suspicions with Harry.

"Speak carefully, and clearly" I repeated over and over again quietly, fetching a momentary look from Harry.

Entering Hagrids hut, I caught sight of Fang, "Oh my Gosh" I astonished, not realising how big Fang actually was, _JK didn't quite get the size right, or at least the films didn't. _Fang was huge, as big as me and 3 times as long.

"He's 'armless," Hagrid said dismissing my comment, as Fang approached inquisitively.

"We're already late, we gotto ge' to the Minis'ry o' Magik for Harrys meeting"

Handing round the bowl of floo powder, and lighting the fire, we waited for Hagrid to tell us who was going first.

Nodding in my direction, I stepped self-assuredly towards to grate, taking a huge breath I walked into the warm tickling sensation that was the fire.

Saying as loudly and clearly as I could, "Diagon Alley." I felt myself being sucked through and I felt as if I was on a rollercoaster ride, until all of a sudden I tumbled out onto a dusty floor, and lots of noise.

Looking up I saw that no one had noticed that I had arrived and that I was completely covered in soot. Getting out of the way I saw Harry appear, and his glasses had broken again.

Grabbing them off the floor he muttered, "Oculus Reparo" – giving me a De ja vu feeling.

Sitting down at a table and waiting for Hagrid, I realised the amount of people now staring at Harry, and seeing that he was uncomfortable I started glaring at any of them that caught my eye.

"Where's Hagrid" Harry asked suddenly with his head bowed, but eyes flirting around the room.

Looking around I began to feel apprehensive, "I've no clue"

But then Tom approached us, with his crooked smile, and said, "Hagrids just coming he has to enable the floo network to take his size and its taking him longer than expected. Can I get you two drinks while you wait?"

Answering, "um, no thanks," from the both of us, we descended into a passive silence, each reflecting on their own reasons for being in Diagon Alley for the day. But for me I was thinking about what Malfoy had to say about my Mother…

I can't believe its taken me this long and I promise to update now on a regular basis!!

Phew!

xxx


End file.
